Feliz aniversário, James!
by Luu Potter
Summary: -Ele desconfia?O aniversário dele é daqui a uma semana  -Claro que não! Ele está lá, remoendo o que disse pra você  -Fui cruel  -Eu não agüentaria ser seu namorado, Lil. O prongs deve te amar, pra te aguentar  -Vou encarar isso como um elogio, pro seu bem


-Lilly? – Chamou um bonito garoto de dezessete anos, de cabelos bagunçados e óculos de aros redondos.

-Hum. Que foi, James? – Perguntou uma garota ruiva de belíssimos olhos verdes sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia nem por um segundo.

-Você não vai nem ao menos olhar pra mim?

-É caso de vida ou morte?

-Não, mas...

-Então é óbvio que não.

-Lil...

Mas James não chegou a terminar a frase, fora interrompido pela chegada de um garoto com mais ou menos a sua idade, bonito e com um sorriso cafajeste a brincar no seu rosto.

-Ah, oi Sirius. – Falou a menina, fechando o livro e se levantando para abraçar o garoto.

-Que? Peraí, Lils. Você é minha namorada.

-E amiga do Sirius.

-É, mas daí a me ignorar e dar atenção a ele...

-Está com ciúmes do seu melhor amigo?

-Eu,... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

-O que você quis dizer então? Que eu deveria te dar total atenção e deixar meus passatempos?

-Não! Lilly, espera...

Mas era tarde demais, a garota não estava mais lá.

-Pisou na bola, cara. – disse Sirius.

-Eu sei.

-Eu vou atrás dela.

E num piscar de olhos o garoto dos cabelos bagunçados fora deixado sozinho.

* * *

-Tem certeza que ele não desconfia? Quer dizer, o aniversário dele é daqui a uma semana só...

-Claro que não, Lilly! Ele está lá, remoendo o que disse pra você...

-Eu fui cruel.

-É, foi. Eu não agüentaria uma semana como seu namorado, Lilly. O prongs deve te amar de verdade pra te agüentar, você é uma peste.

-Eu vou encarar isso como um elogio, para o seu próprio bem.

-Estamos perto?

-É só virar aqui... Pronto. Aqui.

E os dois pararam em frente a uma sala aparentemente qualquer e vazia.

-Acha que já deu tempo de arrumarem tudo?

-Já, já. Você vai buscar ele?

-Você podia muito bem ir.

-Vai você!

-Não, vai você!

-Você!

-Você!

-Meu, esse tal de James Potter deve ser mesmo uma peste, a namorada e o melhor amigo discutindo quem tem que ir falar com ele! – Disse Lilly, e logo os dois estavam rindo.

-Ok, eu vou. O que eu digo pra ele?

-Diga que eu estou arrasada, chorando até morrer nessa sala de aula. – Disse a ruiva, colocando a mão na testa dramaticamente.

-Você é cruel.

-Até os ossos. Agora vai logo, vai, vai, some da minha frente.

* * *

-Aonde é essa sala, Padfoot?

-Estamos perto.

-Tem certeza que ela vai falar comigo? Não vai gritar me mandado embora?

-Aí é com você. A namorada é sua, afinal. – falou Sirius, contendo bem a tempo uma risada.

-Pronto. É aqui. É com você.

E receoso, James abriu a porta, que dava numa sala intensamente escura, de modo que não se via nada além de uma imensidão de negro. Ao longe um choro que o garoto não reconheceu.

-Lilly? – Chamou, inseguro.

-Surpresa!

As luzes se acenderam, revelando uma sala ampla e enfeitada em tons de azul e preto, cheia de rostos conhecidos. Ao longe podia-se ver uma mesa de comidas e bebidas e encostada nela Lilly segurando uma balão que chorava.

-Feliz aniversário, James!

-Lilly! Você que fez isso?

-Sim. Eu sou brilhante não sou? Tudo no meu plano deu certo. Até a briga de hoje mais cedo.

-Que? Foi planejado? Você ainda me mata, Lils.

-É uma opção.

-Mas me conte, como conseguiu trazer tanta gente pra cá sem serem pegos?

-Consegui autorização.

-Você O QUE?

-Consegui autorização! – falou a ruiva rindo e rolando os olhos – Eu falei que sou um gênio...

-Falou que era brilhante, é diferente.

-Que seja!Eu falei pra Minerva que se ela desse autorização a gente faria a festa e convidaria ela. Se ela não desse... Nós faríamos do mesmo jeito, só que não chamaríamos ela e teríamos mais trabalho. Além do que sujava no nome dela: Daríamos uma grande festa em baixo do nariz dela sem que ela soubesse.

-Você chantageou Minerva Mcgonagall? Eu nunca consegui essa proeza.

-Não foi chantagem... Foi uma exposição dos fatos de maneira a me favorecer.

-Você me assusta.

-Eu sei.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu sei. – Falou Lilly rindo, e num impulso venceu os espaço entre ela e seu namorado, colando os seus lábios nos deles em um de seus já muitos beijos.

* * *

**N.A.:** E aí! tudo bem com vocês? *barulho de grilos* Que? só porque minhas fanfics andam sem atualização a bem pouquinho tempo... *discretamente tirando a poeira das fanfics*

Ok, ok, brincadeiras à parte, espero que tenham gostado. Reviwes? Por favor? Por favorzinho?


End file.
